banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiji Okumura/Image Gallery
Official Arts Bananafish.tv special.png Banana Fish Eiji Okumura header.jpg Ash and Eiji It's a perfect day for Banana Fish.jpg Otomedia magazine August 2018.jpeg|Otomedia magazine August 2018 Banana Fish smoothie promotion.png Commemoration materials.png 745387.jpg|Banana Fish Ichiban Kuji Online Goods Canvas Board Eiji 745385.jpg|Banana Fish Ichiban Kuji Online Goods Canvas Board Ash and Eiji 0013753 spoon-2di-magazine-september-2018-edition-banana-fish-special.jpeg|Ash and Eiji on Spoon 2Di BANANA FISH LisOuef Vol. 10 Magazine Special Feature.jpg|BANANA FISH LisOuef Vol. 10 Magazine Special Feature Febri Vol.51 November Magazine 2018 Issue featuring BANANA FISH.jpg Special feature in a magazine (”Pafu”).jpg Special feature in a magazine (”Pafu”) 2.jpg Best supporting character 1992.jpg Best supporting character 1993.jpg File:Okumura Eiji.png File:Banana-Fish-anime-image-009.jpg kv_eiji.jpg Du4EvaIVAAAaaF6.jpg Banana Fish Ash and Eiji Spoon 2Di.jpg Du-R1MZXcAMIAUI.jpg|Clean version of the last Banana Fish in Spoon 2Di Magazine Vol. 45 Du8y9BbVsAAzmHP.jpg Ayumi Yamada illustration.png Official artwork of Ash and Eiji looking at each other in Episode 3.jpg Official artwork of Eiji and Shorter sleeping in Episode 6.jpg Official artwork of Eiji being scared in Episode 6.jpg Official artwork of Eiji sleeping in Episode 5.jpg Official artwork of Eiji with a gun in Episode 5.jpg Official artwork of Shorter helping Eiji shoot in Episode 5.jpg Akimi Yoshida Ash and Eiji sleeping together.jpg Akimi Yoshida Ash and Eiji reading a book together.jpg Dve2gKGUcAM3Rr4.jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish Post Card .jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish Ash and Eiji sleeping.jpg Anime Gallery EijiOkumura.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo8_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo9_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo7_500.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo1_400.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo2_640.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo3_400.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo4_500.png Eiji pleading.jpg Eiji scared.jpg Eiji points at one of the thugs.jpg Opening (OP) Banana-Fish-02-06.jpg tumblr_pe0j8s8Dpv1tlig1bo2_1280.png tumblr_pe0j8s8Dpv1tlig1bo4_1280.png tumblr_pe0j8s8Dpv1tlig1bo5_1280.png tumblr_pe0j8s8Dpv1tlig1bo6_1280.png Ash, Eiji, and Shorter walking together in the intro.jpg 85a417e5.jpg Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o5 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o4 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o2 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o8 1280.png Eiji looking up at the feathers in the intro.jpg Ending (ED) Tumblr pgge2pkXyy1uyvr96o4 1280.jpg DpQHcodVsAAvB4k.jpg DpQHeXjVsAArqlm.jpg Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to6 1280.jpg Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to3 1280.jpg Episode 01 news_MS1juApK0GbXKjg.jpg Banana-Fish-01-25.jpg Eiji asks to hold Ash's gun.jpg Banana-Fish-01-37.jpg Eiji tells himself man, I feel stupid.jpg Eiji tells Ash thank you for trusting me with it.jpg Episode 02 3e603ccf.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 75d9cd27.jpg 47f21a3d.jpg 47f18b8c.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 2420dd0e.jpg 968fb491.jpg B202f945.jpg Aa9fd80a.jpg 68315768.jpg C8672db8.jpg C64ed397.jpg 2db05849.jpg Fafba0d3.jpg F99b5bdb.jpg F23ff7e6.jpg F6b0b94b.jpg bc1d40f6.jpg 9afe752c.jpg 3a4250f3.jpg E2d3a6f6.jpg Ba63a7d1.jpg Shunichi tells Charlie let him calm down.png Ash tells Eiji Charlie sent you here, right.jpg Eiji tells Skip no way....jpg Episode 03 Eiji and Ibe.jpg Ae12fed2.jpg Df53e28f.jpg 83388257.jpg 526e23c9.jpg 345c0449.jpg 6f49187c.jpg 6dd3c15b.jpg 6b6d43f2.jpg 4c7a1b2d.jpg 3f5f612a.jpg 3a97e101.jpg 3a2d7d1e.jpg 1b3e2773.jpg F3450031.jpg Ff956e37.jpg F32a139c.jpg E953c18a.jpg E70e8922.jpg Ec473534.jpg D84055a6.jpg D851a164.jpg D7e55c07.jpg Eiji tells Ash what....jpg Eiji tells Ash uh, yeah....jpg Eiji sees Ash through his eyes.jpg Ash tells Eiji later, sweetie. Bye.jpg Ash and Eiji smile at each other.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi o-okay, sure.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi I've gotta go to the bathroom.jpg Ash winks at Eiji.png Episode 04 Tumblr pcigxsT0Lh1syou8so1 1280.png DjE_Ed9XgAE3Jl-.jpg DjE_H8CX0AAwvHl.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that Ash's brother called the man in glasses Banana Fish.jpg Eiji tells Shorter thanks.jpg Eiji tells Arthur that he's out of his mind.jpg Eiji tells Arthur that Ash wanted to retrieve what he left here.jpg Eiji asks Shorter where.jpg Eiji falls over while dodging bullets.jpg Shunichi looks back at Eiji.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that he couldn't say because he was being followed.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that they found out who Banana Fish is.jpg Shunichi and Eiji fight about staying or leaving.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that he's not going back to Japan.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that he's glad that he brought him here.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi first Skip, now Ash's brother.jpg Episode 05 DjnYDd-WsAE9q77.jpg Banana-Fish-05-22.jpg Banana-Fish-05-23.jpg Eiji about to drive away with Ash.jpg Shorter takes Eiji's arm.jpg Eiji sleeping peacefully.jpg Eiji gets excited that Ash is about to be released.jpg Eiji looks at the gun Ash gave him.jpg Shorter runs with Eiji.jpg Eiji sits down after pole vaulting practice.jpg Eiji hesitated on shooting.jpg Eiji is happy to see Ash.jpg Eiji asks Shorter if he's ok.jpg Eiji tells Ash that his brother was shot right in front of his eyes.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's sorry and that it's his fault for being followed.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he scared him and not to do that.jpg Shorter jumps to catch Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Ash a few more minutes.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he wants to see the end with his own eyes.jpg Eiji asks Ash that's why he chose today.jpg Eiji questions Ash that Lee Shang Lung doesn't like Golzine and is on our side.jpg Ash tells Eiji to not look so worried.jpg Eiji yells Bang!.jpg Episode 06 Banana-Fish-06-02.jpg Banana-Fish-06-03.jpg Banana-Fish-06-05.jpg Tumblr pd9s2rBsFt1s217fbo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pd7jalvcxi1xbop1ko1 1280.jpg Tumblr pd7jalvcxi1xbop1ko2 1280.jpg Banana-Fish-06-13.jpg Banana-Fish-06-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-08-09-23h12m34s839.png Banana-Fish-06-15.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-08-09-23h14m17s137.png Banana-Fish-06-17.jpg Ash teaches Eiji.png Banana-Fish-06-18.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-08-09-23h12m43s638.png Vlcsnap-2018-08-09-23h13m42s678.png DkLTJjeX4AIbSJB.jpg Eiji trying to shoot.jpg DkyWsQhUYAAYExa.jpg DkyWs1bUUAEpTCG.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-08-09-23h17m50s922.png Banana-Fish-06-35.jpg Tumblr pd7j9uu72l1v79pz6o2 1280.png Banana-Fish-06-42.jpg Ash tells Eiji to hold the grip tighter.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't worry about wind resistance at this distance.jpg Ash tells Eiji you'll hurt your wrist like that.jpg Eiji jumps on Shorter.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi Ash is strong.jpg Episode 07 Eiji tells Ash what's going on.jpg Eiji tells Ash what did you say.jpg Eiji tells Ash I need to sort my feelings out.jpg Eiji looks behind him to see Shunichi.jpg Eiji and Shunichi have a moment.jpg Eiji tells Ash you think so.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung it must've been scary with your father missing and everything.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi it just makes me wonder why I even came here.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi I'm older than him, but it's always him that has to protect me.jpg Eiji's hair blows as he looks up at the sky.png Eiji tells Shunichi and Shorter we're in California, yeah.jpg Episode 08 Shorter touches Eiji's head.png Shorter and Eiji on the plane.jpg Episode 09 Yut-Lung tells Golzine he must be dissapointed, too.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji it seems like you had a much happier upbringing.png Shorter's blood lands on Eiji's face.png Eiji tells Yut-Lung both.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung are you okay with all this.jpg Eiji looks at his injury left by Shorter.jpg Golzine grabs Eiji by the chin.png Eiji tries calling to Shorter.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung both.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung are you okay with all this.jpg Eiji tells Shorter it's me, Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Shorter he's lying right. Tell me Arthur's lying.jpg Eiji cries for Shorter's death.png Arthur tells Eiji don't worry, Ash will be here before long.jpg Arthur tells Eiji Ash must've had a handful taking care of you.jpg Episode 10 Dmb5WrdXoAAqBCZ.jpg Ash looks at his arm and tells Eiji it's nothing.jpg Eiji yells let go of me.jpg Eiji wraps his arms around Ash.jpg Eiji watches the pillow fall.jpg Eiji tells Ash yes, I'm in here.jpg Eiji tells Ash give me a gun. I'll protect myself.jpg Eiji tells Ash come back safely. I'll be waiting for you, forever.jpg Eiji calls out to Ash.jpg Episode 11 Eiji tells Ash thanks.jpg Eiji tells Ash okay.jpg Eiji and the others wait for Ash to get out of the bath.jpg dfcbca95.jpg 2d070bf1.jpg 2c6deecd.jpg 77098564.jpg 04746eff.jpg Dm__HhkVYAAJWRa.jpg Eiji hides his laughter from the story Ash told.jpg Eiji smirks.jpg Eiji hides behind the bed.jpg Ash notices Eiji laying on top of him.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'm older, you should listen.jpg Ash asks Eiji did I wake you.png Eiji asks Ash from who.png Ash and Eiji moment.png Eiji tells Ash that he's really good with chopsticks.jpg Eiji wakes up.jpg Eiji tells Ash your health is safe in my hands.jpg Eiji tells Ash even if the world turns on you, I'll always be on your side.jpg Eiji laughs.png Ash tells Eiji it really hurts if you do it all sloppy like that.jpg Ash tells Eiji it was a gift.jpg Episode 12 58d821cd.jpg 59f692e5.jpg 8fcb3818.jpg 7ade2768.jpg 6c33dbd5.jpg 2e4d6ac2.jpg a23e636e.jpg 9620e48e.jpg 01095739.jpg Adff86c7.jpg 97973eca.jpg Da112ce8.jpg Ab5e3270.jpg 1e68eef6.jpg C43cb8f0.jpg Happy Eiji.jpg a8d58821.jpg Eiji tells Ash am I so untrustworthy.jpg Eiji pours the ingredients over the rice.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm in the middle of my growth spurt.jpg Eiji tells Ash that healthy Japanese food is good for guys like you who only eat meat.jpg Eiji tells Ash yummy.png Eiji tells Ash sorry, it can wait.jpg Episode 13 51bc6373.jpg 863de333.jpg 1ed0495f.jpg 6aa033f2.jpg 5e8c0340.jpg Afe7cd4d.jpg 330364d2.jpg 283068fc.jpg 11a9ae08.jpg 86d62c26.jpg 77ba6863.jpg 235d5466.jpg 0176fdf0.jpg De2c83a9.jpg 954745c2.jpg A5116ee6.jpg Abcc836f.jpg C0d66935.jpg D3b9648f.jpg B4ebe9d4.jpg F4dd5bef.jpg F6962607.jpg a4c208be.jpg DosEZXwUUAEYcEE.jpg DosEYnSU0AAW3Gu.jpg DosEYAeUUAAhjea.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's not a leopard.jpg Eiji awake.png Eiji tells Kong and Bones to tell Ash to take care of himself.jpg Eiji tells himself Ash don't die.png Eiji pretends not to notice.png Episode 14 DpPh63ZUwAAP156.jpg DpQBn RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpPkTvIVsAA5sdz.jpg DpPkSlXUwAAU1hA.jpg DpPkR4YU4AAvJlG.jpg DpPZppYU4AAtbIn.jpg DpQGzRcUcAA 3Nh.jpg DpQGKDZVsAAc 9h.jpg DpQG0RxUcAAI7 c.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 674707dd.jpg 961ba17f.jpg 860a370f.jpg C8f7f1ca.jpg 4a24dc6b.jpg 702015d0.jpg 035100a9.jpg 5192b096.jpg 4136c549.jpg 96f2b25b.jpg Ef217d51.jpg D234cc34.jpg De1048d7.jpg F120dc08.jpg E06af296.jpg F69fd525.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m25s086.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h45m52s568.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji I heard that you tried to escape again.jpg Yut-Lung asks Eiji what's wrong. What's with the face.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's men to let go me.jpg Episode 15 Eiji tries to avoid the thugs.png Eiji reaches out to Ash in his dream.jpg Eiji in his dream.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he can't shoot someone that's not resisting.png Eiji hesitated to shooting Yut-Lung.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Eiji and Sing talk to eachother.jpg Sing tells Eiji that he works for nobody but Shorter.jpg One of the thugs notices that Sing is the Chinese boss.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he will never understand.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Ash had no choice.jpg Eiji becomes sad.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he is okay.jpg Sing welcomes Eiji.jpg Thug's try to ask Eiji if he's okay.jpg Thug's get ahold of Eiji.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Eiji questions Sing what he will do if he told him about Ash and Shorter.jpg Eiji questions what Yut-Lung just said.jpg Episode 16 Ash asks why he always has to be pulled down by old guys.jpg Episode 17 Ash and Eiji face each other.jpg Ash tells Eiji even if I sent you back to Japan, I'd still be worried to death about you.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't go outside alone.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah right. I'm starving, let's eat.jpg Ash tells himself something's not right.jpg Ash tells Eiji that lots of people have only seen the ocean on TV.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at you.jpg Eiji stares at Ash shocked.jpg Eiji tells himself that's the real him.jpg Eiji tells Ash fine, I will then.jpg Eiji tells Ash that the mustard is strong.jpg Eiji shocked to see Ash alive.jpg Eiji tells Ash see I told you.jpg Eiji asks Ash why are you so irratated.jpg Eiji remembers Yut-Lung's words to him.jpg Eiji tells Ash i'm glad you're safe.jpg Eiji tells Ash that Sing was trying to help us.jpg Eiji sticks his tongue out at Ash.jpg Episode 18 Eiji runs outside in his pyjamas.jpg Ash and Eiji laugh after Eiji talks about his sister.jpg Eiji tells Ash yeah, it was you.jpg Eiji tells Ash this is the 5th time. Wake up already.jpg Eiji tells Ash I made breakfast. I'll wake you up if it's the last thing I do.jpg Eiji tells himself well, seems like somebody's fully awake.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi sorry.jpg Eiji puffs up his cheeks.jpg Eiji notices Ash sleeping on the table.jpg Eiji notices Ash sleeping in the shower.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't worry, Big Bro. Keep your nose out of it.jpg Eiji tells Ash there are lots of people. And cars.jpg Eiji tells Ash you don't need a gun to live.jpg Eiji tells Ash it's fine. I'll just sleep it off.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'd love to take you.jpg Eiji tells Ash I didn't mean it like that.jpg Eiji sleeping in bed.jpg Eiji gets hit by the bullet.jpg Eiji smiles at Ash.png A picture of Ash and Eiji.jpg Eiji tells Ash i'm not your maid.jpg Eiji wants to hit Ash with a lamp.jpg Eiji grins at Ash.jpg Eiji gets mad at Ash.jpg Eiji gets grazed by the bullet.png Eiji pulls Ash with the covers.jpg Eiji tells Ash Izumo.jpg Eiji smiles at Ash.png Episode 19 Eiji tells Sing it's all set.png Eiji tells Yut-Lung that's my answer.jpg Eiji tells Sing I came to ask you someting.jpg Eiji tells Alex sorry. Don't worry about me.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung say what you want, you bully.jpg Episode 20 Ash says that Eiji saves him again.png Eiji shocked when Golzine put the knife on Ash's neck.png Episode 21 Eiji looks at Ash 2.jpg 'But say you had to'.jpg It's good luck charm of love.jpg Ash ask to Eiji about the thing he holds.jpg Eiji's Good Luck Charm.jpg Ash and Eiji covers their ears while Max and Jessica are debating 2.jpg Eiji says '48 hours' to Ash.jpg Eiji and Ash covers their ears while Max and Jessica debating.jpg Eiji looks at Ash sleepily.jpg Eiji rubs his eyes while listening Ash.jpg Episode 21-5 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 22 Eiji closes his eyes as he hugs Ash.jpg Eiji becomes shy after hearing Ash call him big bro.jpg Eiji tells Ash who taught you those phrases.jpg John Lee shoots Eiji in the chest.jpg Eiji tells Ash but not this time, I promise.jpg Eiji tells Ash good....jpg Eiji faints.jpg Episode 23 Ash and Eiji reach out to each other.jpg Episode 24 Du4r3UoWwAABHJu.jpg Manga Gallery 91907.jpg Eiji Gets Shot in Manga.jpg Eiji tries to apoligize to Ash about being shot in Manga.jpg Sing and Eiji after hearing Ash call them morons.jpg Ash gives Eiji a gun.jpg Ash appologizes to Eiji for letting him use a gun.jpg Ash and Eiji colored in Manga.jpg Eiji and Bones back to back.jpg Eiji practices on shooting.jpg Eiji ready to shoot.jpg Eiji shows sympathy towards Ash.jpg Eiji sleeping.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Yut-Lung has to do with Ashs disapperance.jpg Ash glares at Eiji like he doesn't believe him.jpg Ash and Eiji alone.jpg Eiji running in the sewers.jpg Eiji replies affectionatly.jpg Eiji shoves Ash into Cain.jpg Eiji wishes he can switch places with Ash.jpg Eijis reaction after hearing Ash say he wishes to be like him.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he can't help him this time.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he tries not to argue with him.jpg Eiji tells Cain to take care of Ash.jpg Eiji wants to learn how to shoot.jpg Eiji won't let anybody touch Ash.jpg Eiji wears a oxygen mask.jpg Eiji asks Ash that he doesn't remember being bandaged.jpg Eiji moans in his sleep from being grazed by a bullet.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi and Jenkins that his head is a big mess inside.jpg Shunichi stands by to watch Eiji.jpg Shunichi watches over Eiji.jpg Bones and Kong go after Eiji.jpg Eiji gives Ash a hug.jpg Eiji hugs Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he gets a lot of practice from playing nurse.jpg Eiji offers canned soup to Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he needs to rest.jpg Eiji asks Ash if he's alright.jpg Eiji asks Ash if he's awake.jpg Eiji offers to help Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he can't count how many times Ash saved him.jpg Eiji tells Ash that Sing's right about getting some rest.jpg Eiji tells Ash to listen to him for once.jpg Eiji feels a lot better after falling asleep.jpg Eiji gets mad at Bones.jpg Eiji notices that Blanca is tall and is amazed.jpg Eiji puts a blanket over Ash as he's sleeping.jpg Ash tells Sing and Cain that he owes them one.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he saved his life again.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he hasn't eaten anything for the past month or so.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at him.jpg Ash checks on Eiji.jpg Ash asks Eiji if he got hit.jpg Eiji dodges gun shots being fired.jpg Eiji asks Ash if he feels sick.jpg Eiji feels unsure if Ash is okay.jpg Eiji asks Ash to at least tell him the truth.jpg Eiji asks Ash why he's so angry.jpg Eiji hears Ash typing.jpg Eiji asks Ash what he's doing.jpg Eiji gets grazed by a bullet.jpg Eiji goes to see what is going on.jpg Eiji in pain from the gunshot wound.jpg Eiji tells Ash that it seems very dangerous.jpg Eiji tells Sing about getting rest and that computer screens make eyes very tired.jpg Eiji wakes up and asks Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that it's a nice feeling and wants him to ask it again.jpg Eiji confused of the question Blanca asked him.jpg Eiji asks Ash if it's okay to open the curtains.jpg Eiji remembers being grazed by a bullet.jpg Eiji questions Blanca that it was him.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's glad that he is safe.jpg Eiji yells at Sing as he collapses.jpg Eiji tells Ash if he says so.jpg Bones and Kong help to clean up the gunshot wound on Eiji.jpg Eiji shocked about the news.jpg Eiji tells Ash who was the one that was sobbing into his lap last night.jpg Eiji and Shunichi in Flyboy.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's glad that he is safe.jpg Eiji tells Ash that Sing is very angry.jpg Eiji looks at Ash sleeping.jpg Alex and Eiji become silent.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji take deep breaths.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he's just a vegetable now.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine we can only imagine his disappointment.jpg Yut-Lung helps untie Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Eiji you must have led a very blessed life so far.jpg Eiji about to fall over but is caught by Yut-Lung.jpg Banana Fish Eiji Boxed Set Vol. 03 Postcard.jpg Ash lays on top of Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji with caps.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing hats.jpg Ash and Eiji lay down together.jpg Eiji with a katana.jpg Eiji leans on Ash.jpg Ash and Eiji holding hands.jpg Ash and Eiji dressed formally with Ash holding flowers.jpg Eiji about to take off his shirt.png Eiji wearing a scarf and holding a gun.jpg Eiji shaving Ash's chin.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing matching shirts.png Ash and Eiji sit together.jpg Ash and Eiji stand together while Ash's hat blows away.jpg Eiji wearing a hood.jpg Ash wearing a coat and Eiji with a towel around his head.png Ash and Eiji with shirts.png Ash and Eiji sleeping.png Ash and Eiji about to kiss.jpg Ash, Eiji, Sing, and Blanca wearing shades.jpg Ash stands behind Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing coats and looking at each other.jpg Ash wearing a scarf with Eiji standing beside him.jpg Ash wearing a jacket and Eiji wearing a bandana.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing fedoras.jpg Ash and Eiji in Cape Cod, 1985.jpg Ash and Eiji having fun in Cape Cod.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth 2shot illustration.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth pictures of Ash and Eiji.jpg Ash and Eiji in there pjamas.jpg Akimi Yoshida presents Banana Fish with Ash and Eiji.jpg Akimi Yoshida Banana Fish with Ash and Eiji.jpg Banana Fish Rebirth Angel Eyes photos.jpg Ash and Eiji wearing sunglasses.jpg Eiji and his assistant Buddy.jpg Eiji lowering his sunglasses.jpg Eiji laying on the bed with his head resting on his arms.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries